


Kiss Me Again

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Sitting at a local bar after a particularly rough hunt, Dean watches as the reader dances away on the floor to the live band. They had almost lost her tonight, but she was out there living it up and acting as if nothing had happened, but Dean’s mind couldn’t slow down with all the possibilities on what could have gone wrong. Now he has a choice to make. Can he bring himself to say the words he needs to?





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> All written from Dean’s POV. Based on the song Shouldn’t Kiss Me Like This
> 
> Word Count - 935

-Dean’s POV-

That stupid house. That stupid spirit. Not to mention the damn demons who decided tonight was a perfect time to try to strike again. Just about everything that could have gone wrong, did, but at least we finished the job and all made it out alive. We almost didn’t though. We almost lost Y/N. Now, that was all I could seem to focus on.

What if she were gone? Does she know how I feel? Does she feel the same? What if those demons had gotten her, and she never heard me say the words I know she wants to hear? Watching her out on that dance floor, there was something different about her. I’ve heard the murmurs, everyone thinks we’d make the perfect pair. I can’t break that friendship with her though. We have something good going just as it is, why screw that up?

She did look beautiful out there though. So carefree, so innocent looking. I knew otherwise. I knew she was just happy to be alive after what happened. That wasn’t the point though. I hadn’t realized the music had slowed down, until she was standing right next to me by the table.

“Come on Dean. Join me.” She smiled down at me.

“Nah princess. I can’t. Take Sammy here.”

“I don’t want to dance with Sam.” She looked passed me to my brother. “No offense.”

“None taken Y/N.” He smiled at her.

I felt my jaw clench slightly. I didn’t even mean to do it. Why is Sam smiling at her making me so jealous. They’ve been friends just as long as Y/N and I, and it’s never bothered me before. What is going on?

“Come on Dean. Pleeeeeeeease?” She pulled on my arm ever so gently.

“Alright fine.” I slowly slide out from the booth, quickly taking another shot of whiskey to give me some extra courage.

I reluctantly let her drag me out to the dance floor. She finds a spot, and abruptly stops. Turning to face me, she gently wraps her arms around my neck, and looks up into my eyes. I can’t help but smile as my hands find their way around her waist. For the time being, it’s as if the whole rest of the bar disappears, and it’s just her and I out here.

A small smile crosses her lips as the song comes to an end. For the first time in my life, I’m thankful that the DJ smoothly transitioned into another slow song so that I had an excuse to stay right here with Y/N wrapped in my arms. Her eyes haven’t left mine, and I can see the wheels turning in her head.

With no warning, she stood on her tip-toes bringing her face closer to mine, still moving her hips as she moved to the music. She brushed her lips against mine softly before placing a peck on my cheek. I could feel her smile against my skin, her soft lips and warm breath sending a chill down my spine. She kissed her way back to my lips, and as she got closer, I couldn’t help but open my mouth slightly and inhale deeply. Y/N gave a small little kiss to my bottom lip, almost as if asking for permission to continue.

I gave a small nod, unnoticeable to anyone but her, and she wasted no time embracing my lips with hers. The entire event, from her standing taller to the end of the kiss, couldn’t have lasted more than a minute, but it felt like a lifetime. I didn’t want it to end. When she pulled away, and dropped back to her normal height, I rested my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath.

What just happened? My mind was racing again. The moment her lips touched mine, I got this funny feeling. It was like something shot right through me, making my heart skip a beat. I could have sworn I saw a flash of light, like a spark between us, a different type of electricity. The words that others have said run through my head. _“They’d be so cute together.” “Talk about a power couple.” “Two of the best hunters, together? They’d be unstoppable.” “Why won’t he just tell her the truth? They’d be perfect together!”_ But no, truth was, we were just friends. Or, so I thought.

“Y/N-” I almost moaned her name, but managed to keep it just a breathy whisper.

“Yes Dean?” She spoke so innocent, as if she didn’t just blow a new door in our relationship wide open.

“Sweetheart, please, don’t kiss me like that. Not unless you mean it like,” I let out a soft sigh, “like that.”

We’ve known Y/N for a few years now, and she has never made me feel, quite the way she has tonight. I may just lose my mind if this girl keeps this up. This is going to be harder than I ever thought. These words, that I know I need to say, have my stomach in a knot. For so long, I’ve fought letting her see, but suddenly I so desperately want to show her.

“Why not?” I could see the corner of her mouth pull up into a little smirk.

“Because princess, I’ll close my eyes and forget where I’m at. We’ll get lost out here, with everyone watching. Thinking we’re falling in love.”

“Maybe that’s what I want?”

“If you do baby girl,” I lifted my forehead off of her’s, and leaned down to look her in the eyes, “then kiss me again.”


End file.
